


Hold Me Sweetly, Love me Selfishly

by Neliel



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Very Obscene!Yonekuni, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliel/pseuds/Neliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the family Christmas party, Shiro decides to get some air and Yonekuni follows, his thoughts continuing to plague him. Their unspoken feelings and desires finally come to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Sweetly, Love me Selfishly

The day had been one of merriment and celebration. The Christmas festivities had lasted well into the evening and now the moon, obscured by clouds, illuminated part of the sky. After the guests bid their farewells, Shiro quietly slid open the shoji doors and allowed the crisp winter air to fill his lungs. Looking up, he regarded the moon and despite it only being partially visible to him, he felt it connect with and soothe his soul. Just as his feet grazed the frigid ground, small white flakes of snow began to descend from the sky. One after another they gracefully drifted until they made soft contact with the earth. _Ah..How beautiful_ , he thought. Once satisfied he had walked a small distance from the main house, Shiro stopped and wrapped himself in the silence, allowing the vastness of this brisk night to comfort him.

Just as he brought his hands up to his mouth, exhaling a deep breath on them to spread his own warmth, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

“Oi...What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” Yonekuni, wearing only his long sleeved shirt and loose fitting jeans, hands pressed firmly in his pockets to avoid the biting cold, was walking towards him, his fixed self-assuredness slipping for a moment.

“Ah..Sorry..I guess I just needed a little fresh air. But you shouldn’t be out here Madarame, your body temperature..” He paused, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, remembering the warmth he shared with an unconscious Madarame in what had now become a bittersweet memory.

“Sorry to have caused you trouble..I’ll head back inside now..” Shiro turned to look at the scarcely clouded sky once more, his eyes casting a shadow of longing while his heart continued to be hesitant and full of doubt.

“Alright..” Yonekuni mumbled while he struggled to keep himself from shivering as a chill ran through his body. Despite his abating body temperature, his mind continued to move rapidly. The questions surrounding his relationship with Shirou a constant torment.

_Why do you always think of me? Why do you always treat me so gently? Do I mean so much to you?_

As Shiro began to walk toward his room in the guest house, he paused, turning his head to catch a glimpse of the blonde when he heard the familiar footsteps following closely behind. Noticing the heavy-seed’s discomfort, Shiro was on the verge of voicing his concerns until he felt two large arms envelope him in an embrace.

“M-Madarame..?”

Yonekuni inhaled Shiro’s enchanting scent and spun him around to look into the wolf’s dark colored eyes, feeling them lure and entice him into that irresistible pull he only felt in the presence of Shiro. The heat he unknowingly offered Yonekuni as their eyes met completely warmed his soul. As his gaze bore into Shiro, he realized the questions he wanted to ask and the insecurities he had become so acquainted with had crippled him. Those all too familiar vexing thoughts have caused the usually confident croco to be full of self-doubt and hesitancy.

_“What do I want to do with him..? Do I want him? Do I not want him? Should I ignore him?...What kind of man am I? What kind of man is he..?”_

_“How many times has he slept with me..? I've wanted to ask him that..”_

_“You've made a mistake, Fujiwara..”_

_What the hell is wrong with me..?! I have to tell him..I have to tell him the truth.._

Suddenly startled out of contemplation, he felt the back of Shiro’s warm hand softly grace his forehead as the wolf tried to gauge his temperature.

“Madarame, are you ok?..Are you feeling unwell?”

The look of concern evident on Shiro’s face brought Yonekuni out of his daze.

_How does one touch from him get me so worked up? I need to keep it together._

Once he steeled himself, Yonekuni’s expression became resolute and as if realizing this change in disposition before it had even occurred, Shiro pulled his hand back and quietly sighed.

 _What was I thinking!_ Shiro silently scolded himself. _Touching him like that..I should know better by now._

“I’m sorry, Madarame” Shiro said. His voice wavering only slightly. “I don't- I mean..I didn't mean to.”

Confused for only a moment, Yonekuni had already become aware of Shiro’s inability to see his true intentions through his cryptic nature. So many times had Shiro gotten the wrong idea, the heavy-seed had lost count. When it came to their relationship, the wolf didn't have much confidence and Yonekuni knew his cruelty in the past was surely the cause of most of their misunderstandings.

“No. That’s not..” he began until he realized Shiro was already out of his grasp heading toward his room. Yonekuni progressed steadily toward Shiro and once they were both inside he could already feel Shiro’s impending will. He was going to inform Yonekuni of his complete understanding and bid him goodnight for the evening. But before he could form words, Yonekuni closed his ample hand around Shiro’s mouth in order to keep him from making an unnecessary excuse for his own ineptitude.

Shiro stared wide-eyed at the now slightly frustrated Yonekuni.

“Listen, I know most of this is my fault. I know I can be the worst kind of bastard..” Yonekuni took an unsteady breath and persisted. “I’ll be jealous and childish and I won’t want anyone to get too close to you. I’m the type of guy that won’t ever let you go..” as Yonekuni continued, he slowly dropped his hand to his side and averted his eyes to avoid meeting the burning gaze of Shiro. “If you’re ok with this then I..I want..no..I need you to stay by my side.”

Astounded by Yonekuni’s sudden confession, Shiro stood with his eyes open wide and his mouth slightly ajar. As Yonekuni continued, he couldn't help but stare in utter disbelief.

“I was so confused at first. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. It was like I knew the truth in my heart but I was so shocked by it...I just..I didn't know how to react. But after I embraced you for the first time consciously, I finally understood.”

“That heat..” he said softly. “It reminded me of everything I already knew.”

Yonekuni took a hesitant breath and lifted his head to lock eyes with Shiro. “I know I've been distant. I know I've been unfair but..I’m ready now.” Yonekuni swallowed hard and brought his hand up to Shiro’s face. Using his long slender fingers, he traced Shiro’s blush tinged cheek and slid them down to caress along his jaw.

“I want to be with you. I-I want to hold you..”

Shiro’s eyelashes glimmered with unspilled tears as he tried to keep the subtle droplets from falling down his face. He didn't know how to voice the many thoughts running through his mind.

_It’s ok if you’re unkind. It’s ok if your selfish with me. Mess me up more, Yonekuni. I've always loved you so..so it’s ok._

Because he was so touched and relieved to hear the heavy-seed’s true feelings, his desperate desire to answer Yonekuni was hard to articulate.

Once Shirou was confident he could respond without the incessant trembling, he lifted his face until he was looking directly into those enchanting reptile-like eyes. After licking his scarcely chapped lips, he pressed his forehead against Yonekuni’s and let out a shaky breath.

“Please...Please hold me, Yonekuni”

Yonekuni could feel his chest tightening after hearing his first name, absent the honorific, spoken by the wolf. Seeing Shiro’s eyes lidded with his mouth parted slightly, glistening from freshly spoken words, lit a fire deep within him. Unable to hold back anymore, Yonekuni leaned in and attacked supple, willing lips. As Shiro’s lips parted, Yonekuni pushed inside, moaning softly at the familiar taste he had been unknowingly craving. Shiro’s hands wove into blonde locks while his body trembled with anticipation. He could feel the desperation behind every one of Yonekuni’s movements.

 _I need more.._ Yonekuni thought as he intensified the kiss; his tongue pushing in deep, the tip grazing the roof of Shiro’s mouth. He pushed his body up against the wolf’s and they both groaned from the sudden rush of heated contact. Entranced by the sound, Yonekuni gripped Shiro’s hip and grasped the leverage he sought to push their bodies even closer together. A whispered moan escaped Shiro’s lips as he broke the kiss to catch his escaping breath. Not wanting to lose contact, Yonekuni began to place slightly harsh open-mouthed kisses along the wolf’s jaw and down his lithe neck leaving noticeable marks along Shiro’s alabaster skin. The sensations overwhelming, Shiro couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped his lips. Smiling softly, Yonekuni continued his ministrations as the wolf gripped his shoulders in order to steady his now weakening knees. He breathed heavily as Yonekuni ground his thigh against his growing erection.

“It’s already like this..” Yonekuni stated in a low gruff voice.

“Ah..” Shiro closed his eyes tightly and subtly blushed in shame.

Unable to stop himself, Yonekuni pushed forward until the wolf’s knees made contact with the edge of the western-style bed. As Shiro’s knees buckled against the pressure, he fell back against soft pillows. Shiro met Yonekuni’s gaze and was completely captivated by what he saw. The obvious longing in those stunning blue eyes caused his breath to hitch. Yonekuni offered a small smile and leaned in to capture the wolf’s lips in a tender kiss. Shiro’s heart hammered inside of his chest while enveloped in the gentle exchange.

“Yone..kuni..” Shiro whispered once their lips parted, his mind a perfect haze.

Yonekuni brought his mouth back to Shiro’s pale neck, nipping and biting the nape while dexterous fingers undid the the buttons of his shirt. Once open, he slipped his hands beneath the cotton and slid the shirt off of Shiro’s shoulders. He used his palm to trail up the sensitive flesh of his chest, admiring the way the wolf flushed at the contact. Shiro welcomed the cool touch against his warm skin and arched his body to revel in the contact.

“Shit..You look so fucking sexy like this” Yonekuni couldn’t help the quiver in his voice as he stared down at the wolf. Shiro’s lean body stretched out beneath him, his lips swollen and red, his nipples taut and ready to be pinched and fondled. _God..It makes me want to abuse them.._ Yonekuni’s thoughts made his erection throb in sympathy.

The soft skin under his hands writhed in pleasure and Yonekuni responded to it without thinking. His fingers wandered until they brushed lightly over small nipples. Feeling them stiffen under his touch, he closed his finger over one, rolling it gently between thumb and forefinger.

“Ah..! Y-Yonekuni..” Shiro whimpered while his chest continued to rise and fall in time with his erratic breathing.

Realizing Yonekuni was still fully clothed, Shiro began to tug at the bottom of the heavy-seed’s shirt. Catching on quickly, Yonekuni pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his long muscular torso. Shiro found himself wishing there was more light in his quarters; the moonlight shining in from the window wasn't sufficient to see the man above him. So he settled for running his trembling hands over the heavy-seed's skin, exploring Yonekuni’s body with touch alone. He pulled away slightly and nuzzled Shiro’s neck, letting go a husky moan in response to the wolf’s feather light touches.

_Damn..The way your hands feel on my body..You make me want to just..Just spread you wide, lift one of your long legs onto my shoulder, and push into you. I want to bury myself into that amazing body of yours. I want to fuck you hard and deep until you can’t take anymore. I just want to flip you over on your stomach and eat you out. I want to slip my wet tongue inside of you and lick the shallow parts until you beg for more. I want to slick my fingers up and finger fuck you until you forget what it’s like not having me in you. I want to hear you beg. I want to wipe the frustrated tears from the corner of your eyes right before you beg for more. I want to see you ride me...Shit..I want to see you straddle my hips and push your palm against my chest while I push my hips up into you to get a better angle. I want to see you throw your head back in ecstasy. Fuck... I want you in every way you'll let me take you._

Yonekuni was pulled out of his thoughts as they rolled their hips, gasping and grunting into each others mouthes. He slid his hands down the wolf’s body and cupped Shiro’s cock through his pants while squeezing lightly. After laying a kiss on Shiro’s naked shoulder, he undid the button and gently tugged down the zipper of the his pants. Once open, Yonekuni pushed Shiro’s pants down low on his hips and dipped his fingers past the waistband of the his boxers. Feeling the warmth of Shiro’s skin against his hand, he pulled the wolf’s member out and slowly wrapped his hand around it. He started pumping slowly, moving his hand up from the base to squeeze lightly. Already feeling beads of precome dribbling over the head and down his knuckles, he found himself unable to look away from what he was doing. Once he finally lifted his gaze, he couldn't help but bite his tongue, tasting the tiny trickles of blood dusting the roof of his mouth.

“Shit..Look at you..”

The sight before him was almost too much.

After quickly pulling Shiro’s pants and boxers the rest of the way off, Yonekuni continued, working up an almost rough pace despite his graceful and precise movements. His hand sliding effortlessly up and down the shaft, working the wolf over while watching his every move and expression.

Desperate for his touch, Yonekuni grabbed Shiro’s hand and led it to touch the front of his jeans. Feeling his hard-on through the layers of clothing, Shiro’s hand twitched at the sudden contact.

“Do me too, Shiro..” Yonekuni said, his deep voice low and harsh.

Shiro drew shaky breaths through his nose before grasping the buttons of Yonekuni’s jeans. After fumbling with them for a moment, he was able to undo them along with the zipper. Nervously running his tongue over his lips, he reached his hand into the heavy-seed's boxers. Encouraged by the gasp he heard from the man above him, the wolf ran his finger along the hard flesh from base to tip. After giving it an experimental squeeze, he moved his warm hand up and down the heavy-seed's cock. As he worked up a steady rhythm, Yonekuni let out ragged breaths while thrusting into his hand.

“Shiro..That..Nn..That feels so good..”

Both of their hands moved in unison. Pausing occasionally to gather the precum forming, using it to make their movements smoother. The wet sounds echoing between them only served to arouse them more.

“Ah-..Haa..!” Panting heavily, Shiro closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. He felt that if he happened to lock eyes with Yonekuni in this moment, his heart would surely burst.

Bringing his other hand up to gently caress the side of Shiro’s face, Yonekuni made his wish to look into those deep dark eyes known.

“Please..Don’t close your eyes or turn away from me. I want to see you watch what we’re doing. Seeing your expressions..Makes me want to come right here..”

Seeing Shiro’s eyes slowly open and lock with his own, Yonekuni sped up his movements, using his hot slick hand to stroke the wolf hard and fast.

“Ngh..Ah!..Yone..kuni..W-wait! Stop..If you continue, I- I’ll come!”

Not wanting to stop, but understanding Shiro’s desire to make this moment last, Yonekuni pulled his hand away, just as Shiro did the same, and ran his finger over the wolf’s bottom lip. After laying a gentle kiss on Shiro’s lips, Yonekuni moved his mouth over and bit down on his soft earlobe. Running his tongue over the outside curve of Shiro’s ear, Yonekuni could feel the shiver run through the wolf’s body. Moving further down, he pulled one of Shiro’s nipples into his mouth. Using his teeth, he bit down gently and worked his tongue around it to sooth the stiffening bud. Hearing the wolf whisper his name before letting out an appreciative moan, he felt the need to see Shiro in a way he hadn’t seen him before. _I want to see him completely let go._

“Shiro..I-..I want you to suck me. I want to see your mouth on me. Will you do that for me?” Yonekuni breathed in Shiro’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

Surprised by Yonekuni’s forward request, Shiro felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

_I’d do anything for you. Don’t you know that already..?_

“Nn..” A small nod his only other response, Shiro lifted himself up into a sitting position and watched as Yonekuni leaned back on his haunches. Bringing himself to his knees, Shiro brought his palm to the heavy-seed’s chest and pushed gently. Yonekuni unfolded his legs beneath him, kicking off his restraining pants, and leaned back on his elbows, panting heavily. His eyes, glazed over, were locked on the wolf moving to settle between his legs. He stared intently on spit-slick lips that moved to trace the space between his pectorals. Shiro let his mouth travel until it brushed over a dusky nipple. It tightened under his lips and he instinctively stuck his tongue out, teasing it with the tip. The almost crude moan he received in response encouraged him to continue.

Each grunt and gasp he received guided him slowly down Yonekuni’s chest, feeling every dip and groove of muscle and bone. As he reached the heavy-seed’s navel he was on all fours, crouching low, body trembling in anticipation. Resting his forearms on Yonekuni’s thighs, Shiro took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the thick erection. Slow firm strokes to begin with, all the way up, gliding his thumb over the slit. Then slowly all the way down, gently squeezing at the base. Looking up at his lover, Yonekuni’s jaw was clenched tight as he seemed to be trying desperately to calm his breathing. Holding the heavy-seed's gaze, Shiro leaned down, running his tongue along the head.

Yonekuni threw his head back and groaned.

Feeling the muscles in the heavy-seed’s thighs tighten, Shiro used his teeth to gently nip the tip before bringing his mouth all the way down over Yonekuni’s cock.

“Shiro...” Yonekuni murmured, bringing his hand to rest against the back of the wolf’s head, his fingers brushing against dark locks. Looking down at his lover, Yonekuni watched himself disappear into Shiro’s mouth, an obscene wet sound accompanying the erotic display.

_I love seeing that perfect mouth of yours around my cock. Just watching you like this..Damn..I want to fuck it. I want to fuck your mouth and make you choke on it._

Shiro sucked lightly, his hand pumping at a steady rhythm while he used his tongue to caress the underside of Yonekuni’s hardened flesh. Feeling the heavy-seed's hand on the back of his head, Shiro allowed his mouth to be filled with Yonekuni, the tip bumping the back of his throat. Doing his best not to gag, Shiro swallowed around Yonekuni's thick, leaking erection.

“Ngh..Shiro..” Yonekuni moaned, his hand tightening in Shiro’s hair while his body shuddered slightly.

“Better lemme go now before I dirty you..” The heavy-seed licked his lips as he looked down, locking eyes with Shiro.

The first spurt of come hitting the back of his throat took Shiro by surprise, despite Yonekuni’s warning, and he pulled back. The second landed against his cheek, dripping slightly below his eye while the third splashed against his lips. Instinctively, Shiro’s tongue swiped over his come stained lip, allowing the taste of Yonekuni to settle in his mouth.

 _He tastes so good.._ He thought to himself.

Shiro was pulled from his thoughts as a strong hand grabbed his neck and pulled him up. He barely had time to respond before Yonekuni claimed his mouth, sucking the come from his tongue, licking it off the roof of his mouth. Shiro moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yonekuni’s neck as they fell back against the bed. The wolf’s body quivered slightly as he lay flush against his lover.

“Shiro..Please..I want you on your knees..Hands against the bed.”

After lifting himself up, Shiro got down on all fours, his face flushing all the way to the tips of his ears. _Adorable.._ Yonekuni thought. And before he could question Yonekuni’s desire to see him in this embarrassing position, Shiro felt his lover’s tongue circle his entrance before pushing inside. Shiro moaned loudly, stilted staccato _Ahs_ as his arms began to tremble. Unable to hold himself up anymore, the wolf laid his forearms against the bed and buried his face in the crook of his arm. As Yonekuni continued, he teased and kissed and slowly fucked Shiro with his thick, nimble tongue.  

“Ahh..Hah..Ah!..Yonekuni!” Shiro wailed and whimpered as he was gently pried open.

After pressing his lips softly against Shiro’s entrance, Yonekuni lifted his head and reached over to open the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. Blindly running his hand along the bottom of the drawer, he finally grasped what he had been searching for. Despite it usually being used for healing minor cuts and scrapes the family would endure while running the restaurant, the heavy-seed knew it could be used in more intimate pursuits. Pulling the salve out of the drawer and closing it, Yonekuni turned his attention back to the sublime creature in front of him.

Shiro could feel something happening near his hip and looked over his shoulder, the burning gaze he was met with caused his heart to flutter. Before he could question his lover, he watched as the heavy seed twisted open the cap of the salve and dipped his lean fingers in, covering them in the slick substance.

Swallowing hard, Shiro felt Yonekuni’s fingers circling his entrance before the tip of one finger pushed slowly inside.

“So tight..” Yonekuni mumbled, obvious arousal in his deep, husky voice.

“Ngh, Yonekuni..Ah..More..Nn..Give me..More..” He breathed deep as Yonekuni pulled his finger out to the first knuckle then pushed all the way back in.

“More? You want another finger..?”

“Nn-ahh!..” Subtly nodding his head, Shiro could feel the heavy-seed easing in another finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle. As Yonekuni continued fucking Shiro hard and slow with his fingers, he dipped his head and used his tongue to catch a bead of sweat trickling down the wolf’s back, licking down Shiro’s spine.

As a needy whine slipped from Shiro’s lips, he blushed furiously at the passion-filled sounds escaping his body until he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. His lover’s dark, alluring gaze fixed on him.

“Yone..kuni..Enough...P-Put it in..Please..”

The heavy-seed cursed softly, realizing his resolve was slowly deteriorating.

“You'll make me lose it, with that mouth of yours. I really can't hold it in anymore..”

Yonekuni huffed, leaning over to pick up the salve, dipping a couple of his fingers in. After gathering a generous amount, the heavy-seed coated his cock with it, expert fingers slowly stroking from base to tip.

Yonekuni shifted above his lover, aligning himself with his entrance before gently nudging against it, causing Shirou's body to noticeably tense up. His eyes softening, the blonde leaned forward to soothe the wolf.

“Relax..” Yonekuni said in a hushed tone, running his palm down Shiro’s back in a comforting gesture.

“Do it..Ah..Hurry..P-Please..Yonekuni..Yone-” Eyes opening wide, Shiro felt Yonekuni begin to gently push inside.

“Ngh..!”

Feeling his heart beat rapidly inside of his chest, Yonekuni leaned down further, working his hips forward, pushing inside of Shiro slowly. Heat surrounded him instantly, the softness and pulsing life of Shiro throbbed around him as he fully slid into the wolf’s body.

Yonekuni moaned softly, head falling back, eyes sliding closed. Once inside, he stilled and for only a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing.

“Shit..You feel so damn good...” Yonekuni grit his teeth. The feeling of being buried so deep inside his lover, his needy body sucking him in, was almost too much. His heart was racing; his blood was pumping intensely through his veins and he wasn't sure his heart would be able to take much more.

Shiro could feel Yonekuni twitching inside of him as he pulled almost the whole way out before sliding back inside, not stopping until he was fully engulfed by the wolf’s heat.

“Haa..! Ahh...So..Full..So good..Ah..Yonekuni..!”

Those words were all it took for Yonekuni to start fucking him. He continued to draw grunts and moans from the wolf by keeping a steady pace while biting and sucking all over his neck and shoulders, licking and kissing the marred flesh as he went.

“Sorry Shiro..But..I’m already losing control..Prepare yourself..”

Lifting his head to peer over his shoulder and taking a shaky breath, Shiro responded, trying to steady his quivering voice.

“Ah!..I-It’s ok..As long as you like it..Nn..Then..I’m-..I’m happy..”

“Shiro..” Yonekuni whispered, feeling his chest tighten from hearing such sweet, honest words from his lover. After taking in the ardent display Shirou provided, the speed of his movements slowly diminished until they ceased almost entirely.

Yonekuni lifted his gaze, running his eyes over Shiro’s face and body, taking in his appearance. The wolf’s eyes staring back at him, full of devotion, his cheeks flushed in the subtle moonlight, his enticing lips glistening as the remnants of a trail of saliva trickling from the corner of his mouth was still visible while his hair, beautifully disheveled, had grown darker at the ends from sweat. The sight made the heavy-seed’s heart throb painfully as he focused solely on his lover. He couldn’t control the possessive thoughts from invading his subconscious. Protecting Shiro from the desire-filled intentions of other Madararui had become instinctive for him. Once the spell had been lifted, Shiro’s soul’s appearance had been leaking out on a regular basis before his training helped him learn to control it.  His senses sharp, Yonekuni realized this almost immediately and was sure to keep a watchful eye over the oblivious wolf. Shiro just had no idea how sensual he had become, his body realizing it’s true nature while his heart remained strong yet somewhat naive to the way other’s noticed and sought after him.

Feeling the pang of jealousy and the anguish of considering anyone other than himself getting close to Shiro caused a low growl to erupt in his chest..

_I won’t let anyone ever see him like this. I won’t allow anyone to touch him. I want him to always only look at me with those gentle eyes. Only ever love me, Shiro.._

“Shiro..Don’t..Don’t ever show that face to anyone but me. I love you..So I-I don’t want anyone else to ever see you like this..” Yonekuni said, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Shiro’s eyes opened wide as tears began to collect around the corner of his lids. He felt an intense warmth spread from his chest throughout his entire body.

_Did he..Did he really just..?_

“You..Y-You...Love me..?” Shiro asked, wondering if this was all an exquisitely cruel dream, a hallucination he conceived through his own desperation.

“I do. I love you Shiro..So please..Don't ever look at anyone but me.”

“Yone..kuni..”  Shiro whispered softly.

Despite having been able to keep his soul’s appearance at bay, Shiro could no longer stop himself from responding to Yonekuni’s enticing scent.  Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, Shiro’s hair began it’s change from chestnut brown to argent white. Two pointed ears, the same color,  appeared on the top his head while a long tufted tail emerged, brushing against Yonekuni’s well-toned stomach and chest.  His senses in disarray, everything he learned while training had faded from his mind after hearing such a sweet confession, the heavy-seed’s scent somehow becoming more potent once he declared his love for Shiro.

“Ah..I-I...I’m so sorry..I didn’t even..” Embarrassed by his lack of control, Shiro blushed deeply as he scrambled to tuck his true soul away.  And after taking a deep, desperate breath, he was finally able to reel in his soul’s appearance.

“Geez..You really have no idea what you do to me, do you..?” Yonekuni said, his lips turning up into a tender smile.

Shiro let loose a throaty moan when he felt Yonekuni’s rigid flesh pushing deep inside him, engaging his nerve endings with far-reaching thrusts. He pushed the wolf down hard into the bed, keeping him pinned as his hips snapped forward, slamming into Shiro’s warm body, a low, harsh grunt escaping his lips. The resonant sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Yonekuni pounded into Shiro’s body over and over. Noticing Shiro’s body shuddering slightly, he reached around the wolf’s hip, grasping his hard flesh and stroking in time with his well-aimed thrusts.

As a strangled moan was forced out of his throat, Shiro could barely recognize his own voice. The sounds emanating from him felt foreign yet he couldn’t bring himself to care in this moment. Yonekuni was inside of him; thrusting and grinding, grunting and whispering his name while carving his place inside of him. Feeling his climax approaching, his body stiffened as he gasped Yonekuni’s name.

“Yone..kuni..! I-I can’t..No..! I’m..go-..u..gh.!

“Come for me, Shiro..”

“Yone-..U..gh..Ahh..!”

Shiro came with a low moan, he felt himself clenching and twisting around the heavy-seed's hard flesh. His body continued to shudder as his vision blurred, his insides coiling, warming his body from the inside out.

“Yone..kuni..I-I love you..Please..I want to see you, see your face..”

After carefully pulling out of the wolf’s body, Yonekuni laid his head against Shiro’s back, covering him with his larger frame. He ran his shaky fingers through sweaty brown locks and planted a row of hot wet kisses along Shiro’s jaw and down his shoulder.

“You're incredible, you know that? Here..” Yonekuni lightly grasped the wolf’s wrist and pulled him gently onto his back.

As he looked down, meeting Shiro’s gaze and holding it, causing his insides to burn, he crawled between the wolf’s legs and laid his hands on either side of his head.

“Ah..I love this..Seeing your face so close..” With a dip of his head, he caught swollen lips with his own, nipping them gently. Once Shiro’s lips parted, Yonekuni kissed him as deeply as he could, as if trying to convey all the things he'd come to realize he felt for the wolf, the things he knew he couldn't put into words yet, baring it all in the form of a kiss.

After their lips parted, the heavy-seed leaned down again, grabbing Shiro’s arm to bring it around his neck.

“Hold on to me..”

As his arms enveloped his lover, Shiro held on tightly, never wanting to let go.

Sitting back on his heels between Shiro’s thighs, Yonekuni lifted a long, trembling leg and let it rest on his shoulder while hooking the other with his arm. After using his messy fingers to slick himself up again, Yonekuni bent Shiro’s legs back with his weight and leaned forward to line himself up with his entrance before looking into the wolf’s large dark eyes.

As if hearing the question in the heavy-seed's gaze, Shiro answered in kind.

“Yonekuni..I want you..I-I need you, Ah..I need you inside..”

An overwhelming feeling made it’s way through Yonekuni’s body and wrapped itself around his heart as he attacked Shiro’s spit-slick mouth, lapping the fluid from the corners while sinking into the wolf’s body. As he braced himself against the mattress, Yonekuni thrust deep inside his lover, hearing Shiro whimper and moan as their lips parted. Realizing his pleasure-filled cries had steadily increased in volume, Shiro suddenly became a little shy. He knew holding in his voice would be an impossible task as long as Yonekuni was driving into him. Remembering how close Norio’s room was to his, the wolf brought his arms up to cover his mouth, hoping to muffle the sounds he couldn't completely quell.

“Don’t..” Yonekuni said as he pried the wolf’s slender arms away from his face, running his thumb along Shiro’s bottom lip.

“I want to hear you..I want to hear more of that lewd voice.”

“B-but...Nn..Ahh..!” Unable to respond with any objections, Shiro gasped, resigned to his fate.

Yonekuni pushed in and out of his flushed body as the wolf’s legs dangled, a faint sheen of sweat covering them. The heavy-seed shifted, letting Shiro’s thighs rest on his own while wrapping his arms around his waist, gently lifting him until he was on his lap.

His grip around Shiro’s waist was almost brutal as he pulled the wolf’s body down while thrusting up, grounding into him. Shiro tipped his head back and moaned as his neck was claimed by Yonekuni’s sharp teeth, biting and nipping while his rough tongue lapped and licked all the way down to his collar bone. He listened as feral grunts ripped from Yonekuni’s throat, his movements becoming harsh and jerky.

_I can feel his intentions through his breaths and heartbeats. I can see the thoughts he doesn't usually show me. I’m..I’m so happy.._

“Spread wider for me, Shiro..I want..to etch myself..into you..”

Opening up his legs a little more, Shiro felt himself become completely pliable and undeniably full.

“Nya-ahh! Haa..Ahh! Yonekuni..! D-do it..! C-come inside..! I..want everything about you..deep inside me..!”

Yonekuni froze as he came, the muscles in his body going rigid. His grip on Shiro’s body so tight the wolf couldn't move an inch. All the heavy-seed could do was rock and moan as he emptied himself inside of his lover. Once the rhythmic swelling subsided everything grew still with the exception of heavy breathing, their chests rising and falling in time.

Shirou began to untangle himself until Yonekuni brought his finger up to brush over the swollen head of his cock. He was painfully hard, all of the blood and tension had risen to rest in his aching member, just that slight touch made him gasp out loud as a shudder coursed through his body. He knew it wouldn't take long to push him over the edge.

“Don’t worry...I’ll take care of you..” Yonekuni whispered softly, his resonant voice causing a shiver to run down Shiro’s spine.

“Ah..Ahh..!”

Shiro held the heavy-seed’s wrist loosely as he stroked him down. He could only groan as Yonekuni pushed his hand down between his legs, slicking it up with his own come before gripping him again. His hips didn't move, only his hand, jerking it back and forth while still buried inside him, his cock still mostly hard despite having just come.

“Ha-Ah..! Yonekuni..! Yone..kuni..! I..I..Lo...U..gh..!

Shiro could feel his orgasm coil in his groin as he came long and hard, his warm come dripping over Yonekuni’s knuckles. His eyes going dark for a moment, Shiro could just barely see the expression on his lover’s face, his strong jaw relaxed, his lips forming a gentle smile.

As his breathing began to slow, Shiro laid his head on Yonekuni’s broad shoulder. Wrapping his weak arms gently around his neck, Shiro softly whispered in the heavy-seed's ear.

“I love you so much”

Yonekuni blinked open wide eyes as his body stiffened before relaxing completely. Bringing his arms to rest around Shiro’s waist, he wrapped the wolf in a soft embrace.

“Me too..I love you too..I’m sorry it took me so long to say it”

They stayed like that, their bodies entangled, until Yonekuni was completely soft. After slowly slipping out of Shiro, Yonekuni took in his lover’s stunningly disheveled appearance as he stood up on unsteady legs. Running his eyes over the wolf, he watched as his come dripped down the back of Shiro’s thigh. _Beautiful_ he thought.

While still sitting on the bed, Yonekuni once again wrapped his arms around Shiro from behind. Laying his head against the wolf’s hip bone, he breathed in Shiro’s scent, noticing his own watery essence was no longer just lingering, it was completely intertwined with Shiro’s aura. Pleased, he hummed softly, a gentle rumble from his chest as he gently pulled Shiro back down to the bed to lay in front of him. Spooning Shiro’s long body with his own while bringing his hand to rest against the wolf’s hip, Yonekuni lifted his head slightly to nuzzle the junction between neck and collarbone.

“Stay..” Yonekuni breathed softly. “I don't want to be separated from you..”

“..Yonekuni..” Shiro murmured, surprised to hear Yonekuni speak his honest desires so openly.

Turning his body to face the blonde, Shiro felt their legs brush up against each other. Blushing as Yonekuni reached his hand over to pull him close, the wolf lifted his head to look at his lover, apprehension apparent in his gaze.

"I-Is..Is this ok, Yonekuni?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Yonekuni locked eyes with Shiro as he gently traced circles along the wolf's thigh.

"I just..Am I...Good enough for you..?"

Yonekuni grabbed Shiro and firmly pulled him into his arms. He squeezed tightly, trying to convey his thoughts with a strong embrace.

"Listen to me, I know it's hard to see sometimes but..I need you. I love you. I-I can't imagine my life without you by my side. Stay with me, Shiro..Always.."

Grabbing Shiro's hand softly, Yonekuni brought their palms together, lacing their fingers into each other. After giving the wolf a tender look, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips across Shiro's knuckles.

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, Shiro smiled gently. Relief washed over him as the blonde held him closely, their legs tangled under the sheets, their naked bodies molding into each other. As they lay there, Shiro tried to keep his eyes open, but as the blonde continued to softly glide his fingertips up and down his spine, his breathing began to slow until he eventually gave in to slumber.

Yonekuni noticed Shiro's chest subtly fluctuate in time with his steady breathing, the crease between his eyebrows had softened while his expression had become relaxed and tranquil. He felt the wolf's soft, warm breaths against his chest as he curled into the blonde's larger frame. Yonekuni studied his lover, he stared at the delicate angles of Shiro's face, his slightly parted mouth, lips exquisite and full, and his long smooth neck riddled with marks from tongue and teeth. The blankets had slipped down and bunched right below the curve of the wolf's hip, his naked ass barely visible. Feeling his mouth begin to water, Yonekuni cursed under his breath. As he continued to watch as Shiro slept, he lightly ran the pads of his fingers along the wolf's jaw, smiling softly.

_I'm not sure if you'll ever know how much I adore you. Look at you, fuck..I'm getting hard just looking at you. Even in your sleep, you make my body burn with desire. You make my heart beat so fast I'm afraid it's going to wake you. I'm not sure if you'll ever notice how often my eyes follow you. My senses are always focused on you. Sometimes it scares me..The way I feel. At times, I find myself entertaining some pretty malicious thoughts. Like how I'd corner you to keep you from running away or how I want to grab you and lock you up so no one can lay their eyes on you. My head is filled with thoughts on how I can make it so you'll only ever look at me. I'm fucking crazy about you. You don't know this side of me yet, do you? The side of me that wants to endear myself to you so you'll never even think about looking at anyone but me. The greedy side of me that wants more. I always want more despite the fact that you've opened yourself up for me in the most intimate ways, blushing up to your ears, you've bared it all for me..Not just your body, but your heart too. You let me in deep, so deep, and even though I'm grateful for that, this selfish side of me wants even more of you. I can't help it. You're the first and only person to make me feel so alive. Shit..What am I going to do..I'm so excited to wake up in the morning because I know your face will be the first thing I see..Damn..Look at what you do to me._

_I love you, Shiro_

Yonekuni felt his eyelids become heavy, the momentous evening finally taking its toll on his satisfied body. Shifting his torso to bring his arm around Shiro, he listened to the wolf's gentle breathing. Watching his chest rise and fall, he allowed the welcoming warmth, only attributable to his lover, slowly lull him to sleep.

終わり

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've thought about writing a follow-up chapter so if I do please continue to take care of me. I am eternally grateful to everyone who took the time to read my work.


End file.
